1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of conveying technology and packaging technology. It relates to a device and to a method for packaging products, according to the preamble of the respective independent claims.
2. Description of Related Art
A device for film-wrapping individually conveyed objects is described in WO 2005/118400 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,757,461). The objects are preferably flat products, for example printed products such as newspapers, brochures, books etc. or stacks of these. If such products are welded into films, then the films as a rule are perforated and gas-permeable due to this. In certain circumstances however, waterproof and thus also airtight packaging is demanded, in order for example to protect the packaged products from environmental influences such as moisture. Then, however, the problem arises of the packaging behaving like a slightly inflated cushion and by way of this being more difficult to handle and, for example, being poorly stackable.
DE 202 02 487 U1, DE 102 32 107 A1 and DE 100 15 628 A1 show the evacuation of foodstuffs packaging. This, however, is not very suitable for high product speeds, as are demanded with the manufacture of printed products.
DE 10 2007 049 703 A1 describes a shaping shoulder for shaping a film bag-like tube. A shoulder wall is provided with openings for sucking the film material against the shoulder wall. By way of this, the film bears tightly on the shoulder wall and runs without waves or creases.
It is therefore the object of the invention, to provide a device and a method for packaging products of the initially mentioned type, which remedy the disadvantages mentioned above and are suitable for high product speeds.